


And you call yourself a cop?

by Mareridt



Series: 31 Sterek Fics - August edition [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Deputy Derek Hale, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, Stiles is a Little Shit, kind of matchmaker sheriff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareridt/pseuds/Mareridt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Somebody please tell me it's not my son the kid handcuffed right there” he begged. Derek felt his own eyes widen as if they were trying to run away from his skull, sure he heard wrong, when Stiles turned towards the Sheriff and smiled from ear to ear. <br/> “Hey-o, daddy-o!” Stiles cheered. “Long time since we last saw, isn't it?” <br/> Fuck. He had just arrested the Sheriff's kid? Sheriff Stilinski brought a hand to his face to brush his eyes, sighing deeply. Everything in his movements screamed not again, so it surely had happen more than once, Stiles getting arrested and brought in restricted."</p>
            </blockquote>





	And you call yourself a cop?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! Here we go again! 5th August, a new day, a new prompt this one took from a fan art! Unbetad (will beta all of them at the end), kudos a lot and leave your comments!
> 
> Prompt taken by an art by @berry_muffin on tumblr, this one specifically: http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/125546901165/then-it-turns-out-that-derek-is-the-new-deputy

It was Derek's first day of work that day.

Well, not really, he had to start the day after, but he was hanging around Beacon Hills to get familiar again with the city after a meeting with the Sheriff, and he had already started thinking in his new job's kind of way.

Laura didn't come back with him, since she had a life on her own in New York, but Derek had missed his hometown, and being there once again felt better than he thought.

He was walking around in the proximity of BHHS, when he heard someone yelling.

“ _HELP MEEE!_ ”

Derek turned around in time to see a young man in a deputy uniform sprint towards him, face pale tempested with moles slighty red from the escape on the cheeks. A pair of honey doe eyes locked with his for the briefest second, and then the man changed direction straight towards him.

Behind him, another guy, with dark skin and a buzzcut, was following him with a furious expression. “YOU PUT A TICKET ON MY CAR?! COME 'ERE!”

The young deputy yelled again, all the while Derek was witnessing them. The dark skinned guy tried to lean and catch him by the uniform, but the deputy was faster, and after a slight slalom he grabbed Derek by the shoulders and hid behind him.

“Save me!” he pleaded, scrunching slighty as if to disappear behind Derek's broad shoulders. Before Derek could answer, though, the other guy stopped before them.

“You put a ticket on my car?! HUH?!” he was apparently fairly pissed, and Derek couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the awkward desplay there.

“Now, now, Vernon” the deputy replied, almost coming out from his “hiding place” and raising his forefinger like a kindergarten teacher. “You parked by the fire hydrant, so it's only fair, isn't it?”

Well, he did have a point there. Maybe.

“Call me 'Vernon' one more fucking time, Stiles, and we'll see what happens!” the guy, Vernon, threatened. The deputy, apparently named _Stiles_ , squeaked shamefully and pressed himself again flush against Derek's back. Derek had to admit that if set in a different situation, he could have done something of a good looking young man pressing himself so willingly against him.

But now, witnessing a deputy being bullied so openly in front of everyone capable of seeing them, he didn't like it, not a bit. He turned toward Stiles, glaring at him with annoyance. “Really?” he said. “And you call yourself a cop?”

Stiles didn't answer, but he did chuckle nervously, as if Derek there was missing something _very_ important...

“He's not a cop.” oh, there it was. The missing piece.

Vernon crossed his arms, looking even more pissed at Stiles since he actually managed to pass as a deputy for a while. “We're both high school seniors.” and that explained why it all happened next to BHHS. Derek glared at Stiles, who chuckled again.

The honey eyed boy cleared his throat and quietly distanced himself from Derek, putting on what should have been his puppy eyes. “... I may have stolen one of the spare uniforms from the station...”

Wait- _what_?

Derek glared at him for another minutes, then turned at Vernon. “You can forget the tip” he told him. “I'll speak personally with the Sheriff, don't worry about it.”

Something funny happened at the same time: Vernon raised his eyebrow and then smirked smugly, nodding, while Stiles widened his beautiful eyes with terror and blanched. “Thanks. Who are you again?” asked the first, calm again.

“My name is Derek Hale” Derek answered. “I'm the new deputy in town. Looks like I'm gonna start early, today.” he then turned again to Stiles and leaned in his personal space, smirking darkly. “And you, Stiles, will come with me” Stiles yelped when he touched the back of his pants, but really, all Derek was doing was taking the pair of handcuffs stucked there.

Stiles whine and pouted with his bottom lip curved on the outside. “But I...”

Derek had none of his shits. He handcuffed the young man and took a firm hold of his left bicep. “See you around, Vernon” Vernon waved at them, or better, at Derek, and the other two left for Derek's car.

Stiles was put in the backseats, and he did complain for most of the ride to the police station, until when he didn't complain anymore. Derek checked on him with the rearview mirror, but he just saw him attractively pouting, which didn't help his 'no lusting over arrested men'. At least he wasn't a jailbait, but surely he was _barely_ legal.

Damn him.

When he arrived, he took hold again of Stiles' arm and walked towards the entrance. “Can I take them off?” Stiles sounded petulant, but Derek didn't relent. “Come on, big guy, you're not even deputy yet.”

“Well, it's a personal matter now” Derek tried to joke. “You could have been wearing _my_ uniform the whole time.”

Stiles snorted. “As if this is your size. There's no way it could fit!”

“Try me.”

“Oh, yeah? I'd love to see you struggle, big guy.” When Derek shook himself out of the intense locking stares thing going on there, he chided himself. He didn't need to start flirting with him, he had to bring him inside and meet the sheriff. He had work to do.

He let out a breathless laugh and scorted him inside with a hand on the small of his back, and for once since he met him, Stiles stayed silent. When he entered the station, though, he didn't expect that loud of a reaction.

When the deputies saw him bringing along Stiles handcuffed, they let some seconds pass without anything, until they recognized him as their new collegue. A simulaneous groan arose, faces filled with annoyance and defeat. “What is happening here?” a voice called from a door ajar.

Stiles flinced, squirming in place, and he tried to turn his back on Derek, probably knowing the Sheriff was coming in their direction. John Stilinski emerged from the office at the end of the hallway, trying to understand what was going on at the reception there, but as soon as his eyes landed on Stiles, he groaned.

“Somebody please tell me it's not my son the kid handcuffed right there” he begged. Derek felt his own eyes widen as if they were trying to run away from his skull, sure he heard wrong, when Stiles turned towards the Sheriff and smiled from ear to ear.

“Hey-o, daddy-o!” Stiles cheered. “Long time since we last saw, isn't it?”

Fuck. He had just arrested the Sheriff's _kid_? Sheriff Stilinski brought a hand to his face to brush his eyes, sighing deeply. Everything in his movements screamed _not again_ , so it surely had happen more than once, Stiles getting arrested and brought in restricted.

“Uhm, sorry to interrupt, Sheriff” Derek cleared his throat. “But I don't get it?”

It was Tara, one of the other deputies, to walk closer in order to answer. “Stiles Stilinski is one of the little shits of this town, the one you'll see here so frequently it will be hard not to think he _lives_ here. No offence, Sheriff” Sheriff simply waved her off. “It's sort of a initiation ritual; all the new deputies aren't considered so until they bring in the kid.”

“How about this, though?” another man, deputy Parrish Derek though, pointed at the two of them. “We all made a bet about when would Hale arrest Stiles, but he hasn't even started. Who won?”

“I won” Tara smirked. “I bet he'd get him during his first day, I'm the one who hit the closest to home.”

Parrish snorted, skeptic. “Of course not. He didn't even start, I call off the bet.”

“What? No way!”

Derek assisted impotent to the deputies bickering, the Sheriff just staring at them like he'd very much like to be somewhere else, until Stiles stepped in. “What's the prize anyway?”

Tara spoke. “Every deputy in here put twenty bucks.”

Stiles whistled, clearly impressed, and then got next to her, as if he wanted to put an arm over her shoulder to conspire. “If you give me half of your winning, I'll let myself be arrested by him tomorrow first thing in the morning.”

Derek facepalmed, the Sheriff slapped his own face with both of his hands, Tara considered the offer. “Okay, deal” she just shook Stiles' hands like it was nothing, because they all were used to Stiles doing something stupid or ridicul- wait. She shook his hand.

His _hand_. Which was bound to be handcuffed to the other.

Derek looked behind Stiles and saw the handcuffs hang loose on Stiles' right hand, still completely closed. “Hold on, how-”

“Oh, Stiles got handcuffed so many times he actually learned how to get free from those without hurting himself” Parrish provvided him with an explanation. “You'll get used to it, eventually.”

“Enough” Sheriff says, with no real bite in it. “Hale, in my office in five. Stiles, you come with me, now.”

Stiles winced, then patted Derek on the back. “See you later, big guy.”

“It's deputy for you” deadpanned Derek, making the guy laugh. He absolutely did not check out the son of his new boss on his way to the _boss_ ' office, absolutely not. Apparently, judgind by the knowing look Tara sent him, he did not only fail at doing it, he also failed at hiding it.

Fighting down a blush that threatened to creep up his neck and embarass even more, he coughed into his hands and started walking away. “I'll just, uhm... walk around a bit” he mumbled, ignoring her smug smirk. “Get used to the station and all...”

“Sure thing, deputy. Welcome to Beacon Hills Police Department, by the way” Tara turned and walked behind the reception, getting back to work. All the other deputies did the same, even Parrish, who stopped to pat him on the back.

 

 

The very next day, Stiles tried to get himself arrested in every way.

He stole another of the deputies uniforms, but Derek let him go since he didn't want to play part to a stupid bet. Then, he skipped the first hour of lessons to creep inside Derek's cop car, but the deputy just brought him back to BHHS, ordering him to go and focus.

In the afternoon, he was stalked and surpassed by Stiles' blue jeep three times, but still didn't react. In the end, Stiles felt forced to use his 'bad manners'. He tried to creep up behind Derek, but Derek was better than that.

He turned just before Stiles could touch him, effectively startling him, and Stiles nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight of Derek's tonned chest in an uniform. No, not because it was _extremely hot_. He just was getting used to his back. And ass. Wonderful ass.

“ _Holy f_ \- warn a guy, won't you?” Stiles put a hand on his own heart, taking back his breath. “I just aged of ten years here!”

Derek looked at him blankly. “They suit you.” he deadpanned. “So what are you going to do now? Snitch my gun from the holster? It would be a pretty serious crime.”

Stiles shrugged. “Yeah, probably enough to be arrested and brought to my dad's station, don't you think?”

Why was Stiles always ending his sentences with a question? Derek raised an eyebrow. “Stiles, I'm not going to arrest you for a stupid bet. Also, if you continue this way, you'll give your dad a stroke once of these days.”

“Oh, he's fine” Stiles, having taken back his breath, walked closer to him, into his personal space. “Beside, I really need the money. So...” not caring about Derek's crossed arms, he plastered himself against him, bringing his hands back to grap a handful of his gorgeous sculpted-by-God ass.

Derek looked unimpressed. “Sexual harrassment.” he said, not an emotion in his tone. “Really, Stiles?”

“Hey, let a desperate man have his way” Stiles looked like he was enjoying himself, though, tasting Derek's ass like he meant to. Derek's glare intensified and he uncrossed his hands to grab Stiles' arms.

“Stiles...” he growled in warning, but Stiles only flashed him a blinding smile.

Derek was _this_ close to chopping his arms off, when the boy actually stepped back with something shiny in his hands. “Yes, got 'em!” Derek didn't know what Stiles wanted with his handcuffs, but it was indeed about to be something really stupid.

The deputy rolled his eyes and held out his hand expectantly, waiting for Stiles to give back what he took, but Stiles did something else entirely.

Something stupid. Aka handcuffing himself to Derek's wrist. “What the-”

“Listen, Der-Bear, I need the money, okay?” Stiles went almost totally serious. “So help a guy out and arrest me.”

“It looks more like _you_ arrested _me_.” Derek grumbled looking down at their hands. “Free us.”

“Nuh-huh. Bring me with you.”

“Stiles...”

“Please!” Stiles begged. “I promise I'll be nice then. No more unnecessary detention, not even at school – well, no, not at school because Harris hates me and will do anything to give me detetion – but yeah, I'll try to be good.”

And fuck if that wasn't a good opportunity to make him behave. “Fine” he gave him. “But you will stay cuffed until I say so.” Stiles nodded. “And you'll me half of the money.”

He cringed, but knew it was a good deal. “Deal, then.” he freed Derek's hand almost immediately after, putting the cuff around his free wrist, and got in the front seat of Derek's car.

“Shouldn't you stay in the backseat? Behing the grate?”

Stiles made a face. “Nah, I'm comfy here.”

“You're not supposed to be comfy.”

“Uh, don't be such a Sourwolf” Stiles turned towards him. “Also, you've got a pretty good ass, deputy. Such a shame it's offlimits.” Derek blushed furiously. “For now” Stiles added later, like he was talking to himself.

That did effectively affect Derek, who almost went crashing against a lamp. “You're the worst.”

Stiles grinned happily. “Oh, you'll get used to it.”

“I really hope I won't.”

“I really hope you will.” and because Stiles didn't already prove himself a little shit, he threw a wink in his direction. Derek's hands tightened on the steering wheel.

 

 

During the ride, Stiles not only proved himself further a sarcastic asshole, but he also proved he was incredibly smart, and had a weird sense of humor, which Derek appreciated. It was hard not to lust over him, but Derek managed to hide it better, and after having left Stiles at the reception and having collected his own part of money, he turned back at his work, hoping he was finally done with his boss' kid.

Oh, what a stupid hope it had been.

In the following days, Stiles always stopped by to bring coffee to his dad and after getting affectionately kicked out of his office, he always sauntered to Derek's desk, sitting on the edge and smirking mischievously at him. And with just his presence there Derek was fine, really.

But he almost couldn't bear Stiles with all the flirting, since he promised to himself to not date the Sheriff's son. It was hard not to give in, though.

He was really interesting, he was, especially counting how much Derek was interested – he never fell so hard so fast for anyone, _ever_ – , but he was offlimits. No touching, just looking. And he did look. A lot.

Especially those days Stiles came in with incredibly tight jeans, or shirt that showed off his lean but sculpted chest. When he bent in front of him to take something from the ground, or when he licked his lips or chewed on something.

In the end... Stiles Stilinski was a fucking tease.

That day had been the same. Stiles was slumped on one of his chairs, looking – _staring_ – at him. “So what are you doing today?”

Derek sighed. If was a nothing-to-do day, so he wasn't really doing anything. He forgot the book he was currently reading at home, so he wasn't really about to start a new one there or read a magazine. He just doodled on his notebook. “I'm boring myself out of my mind.”

“Oh, poor Sourwolf” Stiles cooed. “You could always take me out. I'm sure my dad would let you out on babysitting duty.”

“Stiles, you don't need a babysitter” Derek ignored his attempt at pick him up.

“Yeah, you're right, I need a boyfriend” Stiles didn't lose a beat, and Derek wanted to brain himself on the desk.

“Oh my god, Stiles, let me breathe” he begged. Stiles just chuckled, blowing a kiss in his direction. He let his head hit the hard wood with a loug thump, but he almost didn't feel anything. Maybe he had to hit it harder...

“Hale, son, in my office” Sheriff Stilinski's call surprised them so bad they both jumped on their feet at the sound of his voice, making him roll his eyes. They did look quite guilty, in fact. “ _Now_.”

Derek followed Stiles in Stilinski's office immediately, but didn't dare to speak up until his boss did it first. Of course, that rule didn't stand for Stiles. “So... Why're we here?”

The sheriff leaned on the edge of his desk. “What's going on between the two of you?”

Derek answered “Nothing”, while Stiles replied with “Flirting.” The first blushed again, feeling also his neck heat up.

“Stiles is shamelessly flirting with me.” Derek corrected himself.

“Since when?”

“Since I laid my eyes on that perfect bubble butt” Stiles grinned, not caring of his words in front of his own dad, who actually seemed not at ease just as Derek. He turned to the deputy.

“Son, is my kid bothering you? Should I make him stop?” Stilinski looked seriously concerned about his well being.

“Well, I'm... He embarasses me a lot, I'll admit it” Derek confessed. A look of betrayal, or hurt, passed in Stiles' eyes, but the boy shrugged it off quickly. “As you see, I never flirted back.”

“Did you heard him, Stiles? Drop it down” Stiles crossed his arms silently, nodding slightly only after a few seconds. Derek realized he had hurt him a lot, if the way he cast his eyes on the floor was anything to go buy.

“Yeah, okay” he mumbled. “Will do, dad.”

“Good.” Sheriff relaxed slighty. “You'll find someone who's interested enough to flirt back, don't worry.”

“Gee, thanks.”

Derek felt a sting of pain inside his chest. He suddenly needed to let Stiles know that it wasn't because he didn't feel the same, but because he was _offlimits_. “But I am interested!” he admitted, sounding shocked even to his own ears.

Both the Stilinski turned to look at him with the same expression. “You what?” Stiles gaped.

“I am interested” Derek repeated. “I just... haven't felt like flirting back...”

Stiles' eyes twinkled with annoyance, but there was an amused smirk tagging at the corners of his mouth, so Derek didn't take him seriously. “And that is because...?” the sheriff asked.

“Well...” the deputy cleared his throat. “You're my boss. And Stiles is your son.”

Both of them facepalmed. “Seriously, son? You're doing it for me?”

Stiles scoffed. “I can't believe it! You're scared of my dad!”

Derek glared. “What? No!” looking at the unimpressed glance Stiles sent in his direction, he amended. “Okay, maybe a little.”

Sheriff Stilinski sighed. “Derek, you're a good man.” he said. “And I trust you with my life. Especially after that little I-have-your-back game we did last week during a shooting. So go, ask my son out on a date so I'll have him out of my hair for a while.”

“Then again, thanks, dad.”

His dad ignored him. “You have my permission. I know you'll take care of him.”

Derek was left speechless. After not even three months of work, he already had the sheriff's trust. And Stiles looked like wanted more than to flirt with him. He could not believe his luck. “So, about that date?” Stiles looked incredibly beautiful when hopeful.

Derek smiled back. “I know this awesome restaurant not too far from your house” he said. “Maybe I could take you there tonight. Let's say... at seven?”

Stiles beamed.

 

 

When Derek walked up on the Stilinski's porch, he did expect John to let him in while they were waiting for Stiles to finish getting ready.

They made small talk, nothing to bad, until then Stiles climbed down the stairs and right on his side. Derek felt his heart beat insanely wild when Stiles took his hand and entwined their fingers.

“Have a good night, guys. Be back before two a.m.” the Sheriff called from the couch.

“Sure thing, dad” Stiles called, dragging Derek to the door, making him chuckle in delight.

“And son? Don't hurt him, okay? He's gone through a lot.”

Derek smiled; the sheriff did care a lot for his kid. “No problem, Sheriff, you can trust me.”

Sheriff looked up from the couch. “I know I can, Derek, and call me John” he smiled fondly. “But I was speaking to Stiles.”

Derek felt his heart beat even wilder. The sheriff knew about his past, of course. He knew about his family, about Kate.

Stiles smiled equally affectionately, coming close to Derek. “Don't worry, dad” he promised as they walked out of the door. “I'll take care of him two.”

And with those words, climbing in the car and lacing his fingers back together with Stiles', Derek wondered if he hadn't stumbled upon a new one. A new family.

 


End file.
